the3stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goofs and Saddles
Goofs and Saddles is the 24th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Plot Set in the Old West, the Stooges are scouts for the United States Cavalry. They are sent by General Muster (Ted Lorch) to catch a gang of cattle rustlers, so they hide as bushes to try to find the gang's leader, Longhorn Pete (Stanley Blystone). The rustlers are befuddled by the moving bushes. The Stooges eventually wind up in Longhorn Pete's saloon, and the Stooges disguise themselves as gamblers and get into a card game with Pete as they wait for the cavalry. Moe attempts to send a message to General Muster for help via carrier pigeon, but the pigeon returns to Pete, who reads the incriminating message aloud. The jig is up, and the Stooges are forced to escape for their lives, jumping on a covered wagon filled with household equipment — and a monkey. The Trio toss pots and pans from the wagon onto the ground, which their horse’s hoofs catch them. The wagon loosens up from the horse team, and goes down in its own power until it stops. Eventually, they end up on a shed. A gun battle ensues. A bullet knocks off the monkey's hat, and he is forced to use a dipper as a helmet. Amidst the melee, Curly spots a meat grinder and decides to make a hamburger. The whizzing bullets accidentally topple a box of ammunition to the grinder, and the grinder becomes a makeshift machine gun. Discovering the chance, they add more ammunition and even a gun belt serving as an ad hoc ammunition belt. The increase in opposing firepower befuddles the bandits, but eventually General Muster arrives and saves the day. As they are given kudos for a job well done, the monkey goes to the grinder and twists the handle, firing a few shots that caused the Stooges to be hit and flee the area. Notes *The Stooges' names in this short are Buffalo Billious (Curly), Wild Bill Hiccup (Moe), and Just Plain Bill (Larry). The cultural references are to, respectively, "Wild West" figures Buffalo Bill and Wild Bill Hickock, and Just Plain Bill, the title of a long-running radio program of the era. *The chase sequences on horseback would be recycled in 1954's Pals and Gals. *Moe only slaps Larry once, and softly smacks Curly on the head, the smallest slap count in any of the shorts. *The title is a spoof of Hooves and Saddles. *Continuity errors: **In the five-card draw poker game between Longhorn Pete, Moe, and Curly, Moe's hand doesn't change after trading in three cards and secretly exchanging a pair of aces with Curly. Curly's hand changes though only the suit of the aces; after the first exchange with Moe he holds two aces (black instead of red) while the three cards he traded in earlier remain the same. **When the ammunition falls into the grinder, meat is visible coming out. When the camera zooms out, it is no longer there. Category:Three Stooges films